


食色

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Cock Rings, Dark Fantasy, Dry Orgasm, Gore, Incubus Gawain, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Vampire Lancelot, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 魅魔噶x吸血鬼兰，现paro
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

两人的初次同衾在一个冬天的夜晚。

那天高文医生下了晚班，又被拉去一个据说有十几位美少女迷妹在等待着他的聚会，盛情难却，他来到酒场里面，和女孩子们调笑打诨了一番，很快就有个穿得冷飕飕的年轻女孩摇晃着一对白兔似的大胸，在昏暗灯光下热情地依偎过来。她修长的美腿没有老老实实放在靴子里面，而是伸了出来，在桌子底下用脚心去搓揉他的裤腿。

他们动了手也动了口，可等到女孩子气喘吁吁，靠在洗手间的墙上娇声软语要高文送她回家的时候，金发的绅士却露出了抱歉的笑容。

他还惦记着家里的小吸血鬼，飞快地又给女孩来了一次手活。草草地吸够了精气，就将她送回到她的朋友们那里，在一众羡慕和遗憾的目光中起身告辞。

街上下着小雪，高文快到家的时候，午夜的钟声正好敲过十二点。房子里面黑黢黢的，兰斯洛特还没有起床，高文已经习惯了这样的环境，他熟门熟路地摸黑上楼，开着一盏小夜灯洗漱，擦干净脸上的唇印，又换了一套睡衣，去掉身上的香水味。

年轻的吸血鬼有着人类一样糟糕的生活习惯，圣诞节Steam优惠促销的力度不错，兰斯洛特囤了一大堆，早上熬着大太阳打游戏，躲在厚厚的窗帘后面玩得浑身发抖，一直到上午十一二点呵欠连天才去睡觉。晚上又起不来，冬天下午不过五六点钟天就黑了，但他宁愿躲在被窝里玩手机也要赖床到半夜，和高文的作息正好完全颠倒。因此这栋郊区孤零零的房子里面全天总是拉着厚厚的窗帘，不让一点阳光透进来，被路人当成鬼屋拍照还放到ins上走红了之后，高文不得不在屋子前后开辟出了一圈花圃，种上大量花草和蔬菜来缓解阴森的气氛。

这好歹给兰斯洛特找了点事情做，高文有几次半夜醒来，透过窗户看见月光下面那个高高瘦瘦的身影正蹲在花圃里侍弄花朵和蔬菜，他玩死了不少玫瑰、铃兰和胡萝卜，高文不停地打电话给花店购买植株补种它们。他觉得兰斯洛特的这点小乐趣持续不了多久——最多到下一次鬼屋再现花圃魅影的照片被路人上传ins为止。

高文知道兰斯洛特很无聊，他不止一次向高文抱怨过已经厌倦了每天只有吃睡玩的生活，想要出去找一份夜晚的工作，但都被高文阻止了。一只吸血鬼要不露痕迹地生活在现代社会，生活在车水马龙的城市里实在太不容易了，高文想。相比之下魅魔们的生存环境就要好很多，在这个性解放的社会里面，他们甚至比真正的人类更受欢迎。

而兰斯洛特呢？他从小在魅魔的床上长大，甚至不能算是一只真正的吸血鬼。他年轻、漂亮、天真不谙世事，没有学习过任何吸血鬼族群的文化和技能也不懂得如何隐藏自己，脾气又不算好。将这样一只小东西放到夜晚的街道上去会出什么事情？高文一点也不想上电视，不管社会新闻还是探索发现频道都不想。

但兰斯洛特正在一天天长大。

怀揣着半夜突如其来的忧虑，高文拖着疲惫的脚步走向床榻，掀开被子钻进去，触手所及一片冰凉。被窝里面的温度比开了暖气的房间还要低，他立即收回了刚才的想法：兰斯洛特不是在他的床上长大的。

他曾经是。曾经他只有一只小蝙蝠那么大，毛绒绒湿漉漉一团蜷缩在高文手心里；曾经他只有一只小黑猫那么大，把冰凉的鼻尖和手脚都埋进高文怀抱里取暖。但自从兰斯洛特的个子开始迅速拔高时起，自从他嘴唇下边褪去了青涩，浮现出少年的绒毛时起，高文就不再让兰斯洛特睡在他的房间里了。高文是一只魅魔，而兰斯洛特是个正处在青春发育期的，全身都涌动着过剩荷尔蒙的小吸血鬼。

他的皮肤冰冷沁骨，但在皮肤和血肉之下，吸血鬼的身体里面正散发出只有魅魔才能嗅闻到的情欲勾人的异香。高文吞咽了一下口水，唾液滚动的声音在漆黑的房间里分外响亮。他失态了，满脸通红，急忙用咳嗽来掩饰。

“呃……兰斯洛特？怎么没睡在你自己的房间里？你饿了吗？”

冷柜里面冻满了高文医生从医院里弄回来的血，想吃固体食物的话冰箱里还有周末剩下的毛血旺和鸭血粉丝汤。金发的魅魔一边狼狈地转移话题一边就想翻身下床，我去给你弄点吃的，他想走，可是却被一双冰凉修长的手臂抱住了腰。

饿了，兰斯洛特低声说，漂亮的紫水晶眼瞳在黑夜里荧荧发亮。他在被窝里面撑起身体，把高文按在床上，头偏过来，那对白白小小的尖牙咬上了他的嘴唇。

兰斯洛特的腰很瘦，虽然声音已经变得低沉，但他的身躯还没有完全摆脱少年单薄的体型。高文沿着他的脊柱抚摸下去，按住尾椎的时候，他就会像猫一样将屁股抬起来。他的臀部也窄窄的，不安分地左右晃动着，硬起来的阴茎隔着丝绸睡衣在高文腹部上摩擦。他反复地咬着高文的嘴唇，吸血鬼的那对小尖牙很不适合接吻，但却能像吸管一样，吮吸唇间渗出的血珠和唾液，一滴也不放过，兰斯洛特脸颊和高文皮肤磨蹭的地方渐渐染上了热度，在黑夜里，魅魔看见吸血鬼苍白的眼角下面浮起渗入肌骨的艳红色。

扑鼻的香味像是煮开的汤汁一样，从他全身的内分泌腺中散发出来。

高文不是没有产生过这样的想法，不管在外面饱餐过多少少女的精气，从自家沉睡着吸血鬼的地下室里面传来的香味永远能唤起他的饥饿，或是贪欲。他喜欢兰斯洛特，显而易见，兰斯洛特也喜欢他，魅魔对于食物的敏锐是不会骗人的，但他的食欲会背叛他的爱情吗？

兰斯洛特是高文亲手从一只小蝙蝠一点点养到这么大的，他知道他有多么敏锐、纤细和骄傲。好吧，他可以调整食谱，用花蜜、鱼子酱和烤羊腰填补空白，不再去碰其他男人和女人，他当然、必须、可以控制住自己。但高文依然担心兰斯洛特能不能承受住一只魅魔，他还这么小——即使兰斯洛特已经在身高上超过了高文，也长到了会发情的时期，高文总还会把他当成那只毛绒绒的小蝙蝠，蜷缩成一团睡在他手掌里面。

“你太小了。”

魅魔声音嘶哑，浓稠的精液沿着血迹斑斑的嘴角滴落，他伸出肉感的厚厚舌头，将那浓郁甜美的蜜汁全部吞下去。兰斯洛特在床上喘息着，赤裸紧绷的肢体脱力地放松下来，干净、漂亮的阴茎被高文吮吸得水光发亮，小腹上还洒落着自己的精液。金发的魅魔低下头来仔细地舔舐，灵巧的舌头转动着伸进肚脐小孔，让兰斯洛特再一次呜咽着弓起了脊背。

“味道很香，但是量太少了。”

高文评价道，他轻轻地抚弄着兰斯洛特萎靡下去的阴茎和软软的阴囊。被魅魔吮吸过一回的小东西，短时间内当然不可能再硬起来，兰斯洛特羞耻得全身通红，捂着脸小声呜咽，却到底还是没能在高文面前证明自己。这一晚过后他气得两周没和高文说话。

而两周后星期五的夜晚，高文仿佛有预感似的，早早下了班，哪里的欢乐场也没去，径直回到他与兰斯洛特居住的房子里。兰斯洛特在漆黑、冰凉的被褥中等待着他，吸血鬼冷冰冰的手指缠上他的脖颈。

“我做了准备。”当高文再一次想要爱抚他的时候兰斯洛特这么说，并且拉着高文的手，去抚摸自己湿润而柔软的，被充分润滑和扩张过的后穴。


	2. Chapter 2

吸血鬼只是天生畏惧太阳，他们并非厌恶光明，至少高文相信兰斯洛特是如此。

高瘦的青年瘫软在床上，修长手臂朝两边铺开，双腿柔软地弯折起来。日光灯的照射下，冷白肌肤上一层均匀的汗光越发晶莹。高文要和他开着灯做，方便我们熟悉彼此的身体，他抚摸着兰斯洛特的头发温声说。兰斯洛特起先还害羞地不肯睁眼，但等到高文脱光了衣服，他热情又好奇地偷眼去看，这一下就再移不开目光。

金发的魅魔皮肤白皙，身体匀称肌肉结实，线条华美如古希腊雕像，艺术家用想象中的完美来赞颂人类难以到达的境界，而高文就跪坐在他面前，兰斯洛特甚至可以摸上一摸——他抬起尖尖的手指，小心翼翼地去戳那鼓囊囊的胸肌。

高文抓过他的手腕将他的身体拉近，原本半插在里面的阴茎一下使劲戳到兰斯洛特肉穴深处，青年发出一声短促轻细的尖叫，被高文折叠着扛到肩头的大腿抽筋似的颤抖，脊梁上汗水大量地喷发出来。

他们还在练习做爱，彼此配合，熟悉力道、时长和频率。高文缓慢而耐心地开拓他，充分润滑，指交，为他按摩到肛门完全柔软放松之后再长时间地插在里面不动。兰斯洛特初尝这滋味，还未熟悉，又被魅魔引领着拉进更深的欲望旋涡。他全身都是水，被干得软绵绵的，一直流汗，喘息和呻吟到喉咙嘶哑。高文停下抽送的律动，插着他的后穴让他歇一会，他把兰斯洛特翻成正面，温柔地按摩他大腿上因为长时间弯折而酸痛的肌肉。

兰斯洛特眼神迷茫脸颊潮红，嘴唇一张一合好像脱水的鱼，小腹上阴茎高高翘起，根部被束缚着，已经涨得发紫。高文粗长美味的阴茎一直插在他里面，即使停止摩擦，敏感的后穴也仍然能品尝到细微的快感，酥痒难耐。想要更多，他小声哼哼，痴迷地凝视着高文碧绿的眼睛。

高文却将手腕送到了兰斯洛特牙齿边，“补充一下体力吧。”魅魔说。兰斯洛特呜咽着一口咬下去，恋人异常甜美的鲜血流淌进嘴里，幸福的快感一下子有些上头，让他感觉飘飘欲仙。小口的噬咬很快就变成了大口吮吸，高文在底下又律动起来，尺寸过人的阴茎似乎能一直捅到他心脏里去。

太舒服了。兰斯洛特被他翻来覆去的摆弄，干得眼神涣散，连声音都发不出来。以精气为食的魅魔在性爱当中永远不会感到疲倦，高文观察着他的状况，每当兰斯洛特有些撑不住的时候，就送上自己的手腕给他补充血液。他们也不知道做了几个小时，还是几天，到最后高文两只手都被咬得血痕斑驳，白皙皮肤因为失血而呈现出和兰斯洛特一样的冷色。

“他们会怀疑你这个医生是瘾君子的。”兰斯洛特揉着他的手腕说。皮肤上乱七八糟到处都是青紫血瘀，血痕当中能看见一对对细小的孔洞，被高文夸赞过无数次“可爱”、“漂亮”、“像猫咪”的小尖牙，毫不留情地在他身上留下需要很长时间才能愈合的伤口。高文笑了笑，抚摸着自己的伤痕，“这让我想起刚捡到你的时候。”

年幼的吸血鬼宝宝当然也只能喝血。高文先尝试着用针管喂他，但小蝙蝠的吞咽功能还没有发育完全，不使用他们天生的“吸管”来喝血的话很容易呛到。后来他用海绵浸透了血液让兰斯洛特咬，也被制止了。“这对小孩子的牙齿发育不好。”虹色头发的魅魔幸灾乐祸地说，“高文，你就老老实实把你的身体贡献出来吧。这也有助于加深你们之间的羁绊呀。”然后他的手指就成了兰斯洛特的食物、玩具和磨牙棒。那段日子让他养成了戴手套的习惯，却发现这意外地为他平添了不少魅力值，吸引到一大批追捧者。

“我怀疑你对我的迷恋有很大一部分来源于口唇期的残留。”高文说。

“迷恋？”兰斯洛特笑了一声，突然一挺腰撑坐起来，双臂环上高文的脖子，牙齿猛地嵌入到他的肩颈里。高文还插着他下面，这一动让双方都舒服得直哼哼，兰斯洛特声音有些发抖，“你可是魅魔呀——被人迷恋的感觉应该已经很习惯了吧——”

“你不一样。”高文揉着他湿漉漉的后颈头发，吸血鬼身上现在沾满了胜过女性魅魔的情欲淫香，“而且以后也没有别的机会啦。”

兰斯洛特得意地笑起来，尖牙在高文脖子上磨蹭，但这示威的动作很快就被不稳的气息打断了，高文抱着他的臀部，再度上下律动起来，兰斯洛特发出一阵苦闷的呻吟。

“疼。”他哀怨地推着高文厚实的胸板，让他看到被夹在两人腹部间的那无法释放的肿胀阴茎。“我……我想射了，好胀啊……”

高文将他平放回床上，手指捏住束缚兰斯洛特的阴茎环。“你确定吗？那今天就到此结束了哦？”

这是高文一开始就定下的规矩。随时都可以做爱，但兰斯洛特每天至多只能高潮一次。他太知道沉迷于和魅魔的性爱会把人变成什么样了，兰斯洛特虽然是吸血鬼，但也是个还在长身体的青少年吸血鬼，高文还想让他单薄的胸板和纤细修长的四肢长得更壮实些，可不能让他被榨干了精气。

兰斯洛特不甘心地哼哼着，难以抉择。他舍不得被高文插着弄的快感，但前面又实在胀得难受。见他不说话，高文单手将他上身抱起，一边抽出阴茎一边伸手去摸他被插得肿肿的穴口。

“别……！”

兰斯洛特喊了一声，语音末尾化作泄了气的呜咽。高文厚实的阴茎头磨蹭着他最敏感的肛门口处，再加上手指的抚摸揉弄，让他本能反应地想要夹紧，一夹又觉得穴口被磨得很痛——刚刚松开一点，高文的手指就插了进来，里外来回地揉捏着那酸痛肿胀的括约肌。

“呜、呜哇啊啊啊，好痛，高文，好痛啊……！”

兰斯洛特的哭叫声大得连他自己都感觉羞惭，高文并没有很用力，这点些微的痛楚对吸血鬼而言连伤害都算不上——而且也不是疼痛，就是难以忍耐的酥麻酸胀和瘙痒。他被高文完全操开了，操得熟透了。吸血鬼特殊的食谱导致他们的肛门直肠与人类的阑尾一样，已经退化成完全无用的器官，却还残留着丰富的神经，十分敏感。现在这些敏感的神经每一根都被高文充分地撩拨、开发和调教成了性器，只是轻轻一碰就有很强的刺激感，更不用说手指和阴茎的双重玩弄了。

如果是疼痛还好受一点，年轻的吸血鬼一直对成为魅魔的食物这件事情抱有不切实际的浪漫血腥幻想。他想象着高文凶猛粗暴地对待他，使用捆绑和强制爱，幻想着高文用阴茎将他一直贯穿到喉咙，让他在濒死的窒息快感中持续不断地射精。他想让高文用一把精钢小刀剖开他的胸口，只要不是银质武器就不会对吸血鬼造成真正的伤害，他会翻找出他的心脏，然后在兰斯洛特幸福失神的笑容中将它吞食。

但是呢，他满怀着这种献身的热情跳上高文的餐桌，却发现金发的绅士只是温柔地微笑着将他翻弄、摆盘，文文雅雅漂漂亮亮的端上桌，审视和亵玩。高文对他，就像是抱着一颗珍贵、甜美、五彩斑斓的大糖果，他要完好无损又一点也不放过地将他吃下去，最好的办法就是一圈一圈地舔。

慢慢地舔。

高文的手指和阴茎都已经从兰斯洛特身体里撤了出来，取而代之的是他灵巧厚实的舌头，深入地舔舐着吸血鬼那性爱之外从来没有被使用过的，真正的处女小穴，抵进直肠，仔细地品尝他的内脏，那些瑟缩、颤抖着的湿润褶皱，温热的鼻息像是羽毛一样搔拂着兰斯洛特的会阴，小吸血鬼发出粗糙的哭叫。

“我要死了！”他上气不接下气地喊叫着，“肠子会被拖出来吃掉——”高文正在亲吻和吮吸着那些软嫩脆弱的黏膜，“阴茎要爆炸了……！”

高文帮他盯着呢，在发现兰斯洛特坚持不住的时候他立即解开了阴茎环上的指纹锁。先是一点点露珠被挤出来，然后大量精液一瞬间像是喷泉一样大股大股地涌出，流个不停，在高文漂亮的金发和俊美的脸上淋得到处都是。

兰斯洛特几乎已经虚脱了。他失神地半睁着眼睛，粗重地喘着气，朦胧的紫色目光，依然迷恋地注视着高文那沾满了自己精液的，淫乱又美丽的脸。


	3. Chapter 3

细致温柔到有些冗长无聊的前戏当中，兰斯洛特突然抬起头来问他：“高文，我可以吸你吗？”

“嗯？”

高文放下手里漫无目的换台的电视遥控器，低下头去，他的另一只手还插在兰斯洛特屁股里。小吸血鬼脱得光溜溜的，趴在高文的膝盖上，那个，看见碧绿色的目光投过来，他无声地把眼神往高文腿间溜去。

宽松的丝绸睡裤中间被顶起高耸的形状，兰斯洛特用牙齿咬住裤沿，小心地扒开。男性魅魔的性器非常漂亮，修长笔挺，龟头软厚，半勃的时候已经足够粗大，筋络却又很好地隐藏在皮肤下面，看上去并不显得狰狞。兰斯洛特吞了口口水。“高文，我想吸你这个。”他翻了过来，双腿分开，仰躺在高文大腿上，侧脸依偎着他股间磨蹭。他用尖尖指甲轻轻拨弄着龟头顶端的凹陷，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖上微咸的前液，抬眼望着高文，撒娇一样地说。

“这对你来说并没有什么用吧……”高文犹豫了一下，兰斯洛特的尖尖小牙在灯光下分外白亮，闪闪发光。“而且精液的蛋白质含量太高，你吞下去可能无法消化，会呕吐……”

“才怪。”兰斯洛特不满地哼了一声，“我查过维基百科了，精液里面蛋白质含量不到5%，而血液有7%。”

“………………”

看来兰斯洛特是早有打算，高文一时语塞。他不知道为何小家伙突然会有这个想法？精液并没有什么好吃的，即使对于魅魔而言，他们所渴求和吞食的也是性行为产生的荷尔蒙，而非生殖细胞与体液本身。换个思路，也许兰斯洛特的这种行为只是想……表达爱意？高文叹了口气。

“来吧。”他把湿漉漉的手指从兰斯洛特体内抽出来，拍了拍他的屁股。每次做爱前后他都会给兰斯洛特按摩上好一会，魅魔的气息和体液原本就有催情的奇效，这些温柔的爱抚比起前戏更像是一种调教。兰斯洛特屁股里面从肛门到结肠都被高文给揉熟了，后穴现在比性器还要敏感，最近他对做爱的兴趣更是与日俱增，黏高文黏得厉害。“不过你可要小心一点，这个真不能咬。”

“好！”

兰斯洛特开开心心答应了一声，爬起来跪到高文分开的双腿中间，咧开嘴，尽量小心地不让尖牙刮擦到阴茎和阴囊娇嫩的皮肤，将他含进去。

这样的姿势下他势必只能靠喉头的运动来为对方提供快感，兰斯洛特也很努力，高文感觉得到他在尽力回忆和模仿平时自己为他服务的方式。但一上来就深喉对于未学者而言还是太难了，他的身体很快就开始不规则地痉挛起来，紫色碎发贴在颈子上瑟瑟发抖。高文很不忍心，捏着兰斯洛特的下巴把自己的阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来。

“先从简单一点的开始吧，试着舔舔它。”高文说。他的手指上染满了兰斯洛特的口水，小吸血鬼抬起头来，眼泪鼻涕一脸狼狈。“我还想要你摸我后面。”他可怜巴巴地说。

“那我们到床上去。”

电视里还在放映着低成本的深夜怪奇恐怖片，一个G罩杯的女人被皮套怪物追上了，扛起来拦腰拖走，她艳红的嘴唇大张，在屏幕上发出无声的扭曲尖叫。高文哼着小调，将他的小吸血鬼像一袋土豆那样扛上肩头，兰斯洛特的脚趾一晃一晃地踢着他的小腿，他后面都湿透了，被高文摸一摸就嗯嗯地哼着夹得紧紧的，高文侧过头，啵的一声，在他屁股上响亮地亲了一口。

他让兰斯洛特在柔软的大床上四肢着地趴好，然后自己躺下去。兰斯洛特喘息着，苍白的皮肤下浮现出微弱血色，仿佛和高文做爱让他体温都上升了好几度，随时可能发烧昏迷。

“腿再分开一点。”

高文指导着兰斯洛特跨爬在他身上，摆成69的姿势。兰斯洛特那鲜红色的，敏感地一张一合的小洞完全暴露在高文眼前，他的脸颊磨蹭着高文竖立的阴茎。这还是他们第一次用这个体位做爱，吸血鬼仿佛觉得很新奇，他像小狗一样，将鼻尖埋进高文金色的毛发里面，陶醉地嗅闻。

令人意乱情迷的浓郁荷尔蒙气息是魅魔的天赋，但兰斯洛特一直觉得高文的味道非常干净。就算他是一只野兽，也会在秋天厚厚的茅草堆里把自己滚得干干净净的，然后再让太阳烘干蓬松的皮毛。这样晒出来的味道混合了阳光、干草、橡木和野兽的体味，又浓郁，又清洁。兰斯洛特深深地吸着气，高文的舌头再一次伸到了他的后穴里面，他也伸出舌头，开始舔吸魅魔的阴茎。

被吮吸后穴的快感很舒服，一开始兰斯洛特还有点怕， 不过现在他已经非常喜欢了。快感沿着肠道流窜遍整个小腹，兰斯洛特给舔得有些晕乎乎的，他甩了甩头，加了把劲，更加卖力地上下舔着高文的阴茎。相比起高文为他做的，他能够回报给高文的太少了，但他舔得越是努力，那浓厚的情欲气味就越是穿过鼻腔，直刺进吸血鬼的大脑里去，他没有办法集中精神，性欲之外，他的另一种欲望正在被高文撩拨起来。

高文皮肤的气味，高文精液的气味，高文血液的气味。

高文的血质非常好，质地醇厚又清冽，浓郁的铁味当中带着一点回甜，如果直接咬开手腕吮吸的话血液混合空气会形成细腻的泡沫，兰斯洛特简直无法形容舌尖扫过伤口时那美妙的口感。高文说得对，也许他的性快感真的还有一部分残留在口唇期，他摇动着屁股让高文尽情舔弄他的后穴，嘴唇却一点点挪动着换了地方。他亲吻过高文的阴茎、阴囊、腹股沟和会阴部位的毛发，尖尖牙齿贴上大腿根部细嫩的肌肤，他头昏脑涨，满心都是情欲和食欲的饥饿火焰，一个忍不住就咬了下去。

“啊！！”

高文痛得叫出了声，他没想到兰斯洛特会在这个时候咬他——他的小吸血鬼忘情地摇晃着屁股，埋头在他的大腿根部猛吸，已经完全失去了理智。

强行打断吸血鬼的进食是非常危险的行为，跟任何生物一样，护食和争夺伴侣这两件事都会让他们发狂。但高文有魅魔独特的方法来反击。他大口喘息着，忍耐着痛楚，将兰斯洛特的腰压低，手指轻车熟路地插入进去。

他亲自开发了兰斯洛特身体内外的每一个敏感点，但在平时的做爱中，却很少直接刺激兰斯洛特的前列腺——根本不需要对性腺施加刺激，金发魅魔的亲吻、爱抚、插入，吹拂在耳畔的轻柔气息和温热唾液的交换，就足以让吸血鬼的身体难以承受快感而满溢了。并且高文也一直担心兰斯洛特的身体被过度开发之后会因为沉迷性爱而受伤——他的手指隔着肠壁按压住前列腺，在柔软黏腻的内脏当中轻轻揉搓。

兰斯洛特的身体猛地弹动了一下，他茫然地抬起头，鲜血沿着嘴角流下来，紫色眼睛雾蒙蒙的，仿佛被风暴淹没的情欲之海。

“啊……啊……？”

吸血鬼发出嘶哑的呻吟，小腹内突如其来的怪异刺激已经很难用快感来形容了，他像是被强烈的电流钉住了，一下子贯穿了脊椎，噼里哗啦的火花在神经里乱闯，灼烧、爆炸，让他全身都不听使唤，奇怪地痉挛起来。他的脊背拱起，屁股耸动着，整个人从高文身上翻倒下来，躺在床单上抽筋似的乱抖，高文急忙跟着调整了姿势，不让自己的手戳伤他。他撑在兰斯洛特身上，看见小家伙可怜地翻着白眼，舌头也吐了出来，嘴角流溢的口水混合着血液，看上去怪异又可怕。

等到兰斯洛特慢慢从那片海洋里浮上来，恢复了一点意识的时候，高文正一瘸一拐地走进卧室里面。他赤裸的大腿根部包裹着厚厚的纱布，手里还端着一只大号泡沫啤酒杯，盛装了满满一杯暗红液体。

是加了盐和冰块的调制血浆，兰斯洛特靠在高文手臂里，狼吞虎咽地连喝了好几口，才缓过一口气来。

“……怎么回事……”

他的声音依然嘶哑颤抖得厉害，身体躺在高文怀抱里面，仍然觉得晃晃悠悠的。这像是非常厉害的高潮了，但他下面还被阴茎环锁着，甚至没有完全勃起。

“干性高潮。”高文回答说。他抱着兰斯洛特的时候小心避开了自己腿上的伤口，有力的手臂也有一点打颤。“虽然是男性，但只用后面也可以达到高潮……没办法，看来以后我得把你后面也锁起来了啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

兰斯洛特在黑暗里面伏击他，抓着高文的西装领子把他扯到沙发上面去，他跪坐在高文的大腿上，亮出牙齿来，凶猛地啃咬他的嘴唇。是女人香水的味道。吸血鬼的眉头不悦地皱成一团，他瞪着他年长的情人，明亮的紫色眼睛里面满是怒气。

自从和兰斯洛特在一起之后高文就断绝了欢乐场中的交游，只是既然扮演人类，干着一份医生的工作，就难免会有社交。最近兰斯洛特已经在努力调整自己的作息时间，天一黑就起床等着高文回家了，可今天却一直等到了午夜。

难免会觉得内疚，高文舔掉自己嘴唇上的鲜血，抚摸着兰斯洛特的头，想要解释，但他看着兰斯洛特怒气冲冲的模样，心里面突然又浮起一丝卑劣的窃喜。

怎么啦？他问兰斯洛特，装作什么事都没有发生一样不接招，手指插进他后脑勺打着小卷的紫色短发里去。兰斯洛特哼了一声，瞪着他，在高文膝上挪动着，他分开大腿，降低重心，翘起屁股，拉着高文的手伸进自己半长不短刚好盖过臀部的睡衣里面去。高文在他股间触摸到一片濡湿，以及沉甸甸的厚重橡胶质感。

“我可是乖乖把自己锁起来啦。”兰斯洛特握着他肩膀，挺起腰肢，张开的臀缝在高文大腿上摩擦。紫色眼睛居高临下地俯视着他，充满了夸耀和挑衅的意味。“你呢？”

被开发过前列腺之后兰斯洛特已经有两次偷偷自慰后穴被高文抓到，高文严厉地警告了他，如果再犯会把他后面锁起来，把他不听话的双手绑在背后一整天——但那是为了保护兰斯洛特的身体，并不是什么特殊性癖！兰斯洛特抓着他的手在自己股间乱摸，粗大的橡胶肛塞底座将穴口和狭窄的臀缝都撑成了圆弧形，一前一后两根细皮带连接了肛塞和阴茎环，在细腰上箍成丁字裤的形状，他半天没找着锁头在哪。

在这儿呢。兰斯洛特拉着高文的手指按揉自己的会阴，皮带湿漉漉的，指纹锁好半天才把他识别了出来，滴地一声打开。

“你什么时候录的我的指纹？”高文问，他脱下锁着兰斯洛特的皮革丁字裤，拉住肛塞的底端左右摇动，兰斯洛特“嗯”了一声，拱起腰，抬高臀部，把头埋进他肩膀里。“我藏着你的东西多着呢。”他喘息着说。

粗黑湿亮的橡胶肛塞插在小吸血鬼苍白的屁股中间，兰斯洛特跪趴在他身上，臀部翘起，高文掰开了他两瓣屁股，让他自己试着先将玩具吐一点出来，青年瞪了他一眼，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，咬着高文的肩膀使力。

场景看上去像是羞耻的排泄调教，但别忘了吸血鬼并不需要排泄，兰斯洛特柔软湿润的蜜穴从来没有吞吐过高文阴茎、手指和舌头之外的任何东西，直到现在他软软地趴在高文怀里，后穴被自己塞进去的粗大橡胶玩具侵犯着，发出沉闷的呻吟。

这实在是非常强烈的视觉刺激。

等肛塞底座被小穴排出大约有三公分那么长一截的时候，高文就握住了它，轻轻摇晃着往外抽。兰斯洛特的叫声变得放肆和高昂，身体内部软热鲜红的黏膜紧紧的缠裹在湿漉漉的肛塞上，随着高文的动作被拖拽到穴口边缘，魅魔用指尖轻柔地按压着，一点点给他推回去。抚摸着兰斯洛特内脏的触感十分不可思议，高文一时间竟有些羡慕起那些食肉种的恶魔来。

“有这么舒服吗？”兰斯洛特叫得极用力，高文忍不住问他。

“嗯……嗯……”

青年在高文身上抬起头来，满脸潮红，他喘息得非常厉害，口舌干燥，眼神迷茫，紫水晶中却还含着尖锐的挑衅和挑逗意味。“嗯……好大啊……塞得好满……比和你做，还要舒服的……”

“我不信。”高文笑着说。他咬着兰斯洛特的尖耳朵，话语里也带上了动情的喘气声。“这玩意也没我大吧。”

“那你……也没有一直插着呀……你不在的时候……嗯……？”

“你还醋呢。”高文作势咬了他脸颊一口，坐起身来，解开西裤，抱着兰斯洛特一双长腿左右分开抬起，让他自己用力将肛塞阴茎形状的头部吐出来，然后对准了自己下身高高挺起的勃发性器，一口气戳进那已经完全被扩张开的湿润洞穴里面。

“啊！！……呀……”

兰斯洛特尖叫出声，眼瞳猛地向后翻去，刚刚才从胀满的快感中被解放出来的后穴，现在又被更为粗大灼热的阴茎一气填满，从穴口贯穿到结肠。吸血鬼的体温不到三十度，即使是兰斯洛特的身体内部也比高文的皮肤更冷，滚烫的肉棒打开被玩具调教了一整晚的甬道，深深嵌入到“S”字的结肠当中，软厚的龟头紧紧地压迫住弯折的肠壁，难以分辨是刺激还是快感，足以麻痹脊椎和脑髓的电流让小吸血鬼连舌尖都吐了出来。

“抱紧我。”高文说，他抱着兰斯洛特张开的大腿站了起来，保持着插入的姿势往楼上走去。阴茎随着他的步伐一进一出地碰撞着柔软肠壁，兰斯洛特搂着他的脖颈，双腿死死夹住高文腰背，仰着脖子叫得停不下来，眉间纠结成一团，紫色发丝也湿透了。高文走向卧室，却并没有把他放在床上，他像雄狮一样抱着自己的伴侣在领地的每一个角落做爱，将汗水和爱液滴撒下来。最后他们走到了室外，高文将兰斯洛特绷紧的腰压在露台的白色雕花栏杆上。

“抱紧我，或者你可以抓住背后的栏杆。”

兰斯洛特立即更加用力地抱紧了他。

高文握着兰斯洛特的大腿上下起伏，像是海浪顶起一艘小船那样深深刺入他的身体又落下，快感的波涛仿佛没有尽头一样上升，兰斯洛特睁大紫色的瞳孔，忘情失态的呻吟变成粗糙的喘息和咆哮。吸血鬼和魅魔背后的翅膀和尖尖三角尾巴都在激烈的性爱当中暴露了出来，兰斯洛特的黑翼在月夜下打开，不停地扑腾着背后的栏杆，高文得非常用力才能把他钉在自己的阴茎上，不让小吸血鬼一头栽到院子里去。他们的手臂、大腿、腰腹和臀部的肌肉都因为过于紧张而隐隐有些痉挛。

“啊……啊啊啊啊……啊哈……”

兰斯洛特的叫声已经变得嘶哑，他的下巴上全是自己的口水，舌头伸在外面，喉头不停地滚动吞咽着，仿佛是觉得很渴。高文减缓了抽插的频率，抽出一只手托起兰斯洛特的脖颈，慢慢揉捏，手指按在绷得紧紧的皮肤上，寻找着气管，然后一点点收紧。

吸血鬼们通过颈部噬咬和血液的交换来制造同族，吸血本身就是他们的性爱行为。皮肤底下有大动脉经过的地方，脖颈、大腿和手腕，也正是吸血鬼身体的敏感之处。高文力度温柔恰到好处的扼颈窒息让兰斯洛特越发兴奋起来，不光是被锁住的阴茎涨得不行，连乳头都涨得通红挺立，后穴一阵阵地抽搐着，简直像是陷入了连绵不绝的女性高潮中。他从未被高文伤害过，亦不知恐惧，只是一味贪求索取，在对方的行为当中寻求快乐。

高文在兰斯洛特快要昏迷过去的时候松开手指，将他抱起来一点，让那尖尖的白亮牙齿靠近自己的颈子。“渴吗？”他轻声问兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特意识茫然，他并不能很好地理解高文的话语，只是看到他靠近，闻到那熟悉的香甜气味，就本能地偏过头叼住了他的颈子，牙齿咬破皮肤小口吮吸起来。

“嘶……你可以再咬深一点。”高文喘息着说，他艰难地挪动了一点脖子，侧过来看着满脸潮红的小吸血鬼。“兰斯洛特，给我你的血吧。”

“嗯？……”

兰斯洛特轻轻地哼着，迷离地看着他。

“吸血鬼制造眷属的方式，不就是这样吗？”高文说，“咬破我的动脉，吮吸我的血液，然后再把你的血给我，虽然这对魅魔不一定有用……试着把我变成你的眷属吧，兰斯洛特，如果你害怕、你希望的话。把我变成你的。”

他们的身体还深入地结合在一起，兰斯洛特的理解能力也依旧因为快感而低下。他迷迷糊糊地看着高文，似乎是思考了一会——他的眼瞳依然雾蒙蒙的——然后换了个角度，又轻轻往他脖子上啃了一口。

“对，就是这样。”高文深深地喘着气，“用力咬下去吧，兰斯洛特，对着这里，”他偏过头来，完全暴露出白皙皮肤下青色的血管，“颈动脉，看，在这里……用力咬下去吧。”

兰斯洛特顺从地张开嘴，含住了高文的脖颈。他的尖牙压在魅魔的颈动脉上，舌尖下的皮肤温暖、火热。健康的，富有弹性的血管在他牙齿底下有节奏的搏动着，他听得到血液流动的汩汩声，感觉得到食物的香气，真心相爱的恋人的鲜血，那是一个吸血鬼能够享受到的最极致的甜美滋味。

高文微笑着，缠绵地凝视着他，澄澈的碧绿瞳孔当中有说不出的温柔。他熠熠生辉的金色头发即使在黑暗当中也像是太阳，像是光明，像是能够刺伤兰斯洛特的，他并非厌恶，喜爱却会本能感到畏惧的东西。

尖尖牙齿在轻微地颤抖着，刺破了齿尖下的皮肤。血珠沁出来，明明是香甜可口的味道，却灼热到让兰斯洛特舌尖仿佛被烫伤一般，颤抖着缩回去。他放开了高文的脖颈，紧抱着他的手腕也发抖，黑色翅膀和尾巴垂落下来，高文诧异地看向他，发现小吸血鬼紧闭着眼睛，满脸崭新泪痕。

“我……我不行……我不能……我不……我知道吸血鬼是怎么做的……但我不能……我不会伤害你……”

“你不会伤害我。”高文说，“只要你给我你的血。”

“我知道。”兰斯洛特睁开了眼睛，他的声音里满是哭腔。“可是我咬不下去！我就是、我根本没有办法咬穿你的脖子！我是你养大的，我根本就不是一个真正的吸血鬼！呜……呜啊啊啊啊……”

小家伙是真的被吓哭了，高文一时有些啼笑皆非。他不住地抚摸着兰斯洛特赤裸汗湿的脊背，轻声安慰他，最后就着结合的姿势，将兰斯洛特抱到了床上去，一直哄到天明。


	5. Chapter 5

“兰斯洛特！把衣服穿上！”

高文抓着衬衫和长裤从二楼追到地下室，兰斯洛特裹着一条毯子撒腿就跑，一脸不情愿地想要躲到自己黑漆漆的房间里去。“我又不用出门。”他一边挣扎一边说，高文踮起脚尖从头给他套上自己的衬衣。“你今天晚上得和我一块出去。”

“干嘛？”

“去给你买衣服。”

穿衣服是为了出门，出门是为了买衣服，这逻辑好像有哪里不对。兰斯洛特奇怪地盯着高文，可对方只是说“等回来再告诉你”。

兰斯洛特一向是很乖的，并且晚上能和高文一起出去逛逛街也不错。但他最近个头长得太快，高文的衬衣和裤子对于他而言都太短了，穿上看着有些滑稽。高文皱眉打量了他一会，开车载着兰斯洛特，直奔一家定制西装的工作室。

“给他多做几套衣服，对，要全套。另外，有没有他能穿的高级成衣？我们现在就要。”

裁缝先生看上去是见过大场面的人，面对慷慨解囊的金发男人和穿着短小滑稽衣服的紫发青年这样的组合无动于衷，淡定地给兰斯洛特量起了尺寸。

我平时又不出门！你不喜欢看我的身体了吗？！兰斯洛特一边缩手缩脚让裁缝给他量着尺寸，一边在那位老绅士转过身去的时候暗暗对着高文露出尖牙，愤怒地用表情表达不满。小吸血鬼很不习惯被高文以外的人碰触，站在那里不停扭来扭去，裁缝不小心碰到他手背上的皮肤，终于因为那冰一样的触感而惊讶地抬起了头。

兰斯洛特急忙抿住嘴唇，把牙齿藏起来。

工作室的所有人都很有职业道德，直到将他们送出门也没有多问一句话。但兰斯洛特的好奇心却没那么容易忍住。他也不提逛街的事了，刚回到家就把高文推到墙上去，一条大腿挤进他的腿间，刻意地用胯部和他互相摩擦，隔着昂贵的西裤面料挑逗和向他展示自己半勃起来的阴茎。

通常他这样做的时候高文会露出令人眩目的大胆热情笑容回吻他，用力吮吸他的舌头直到无法呼吸，将他推倒在沙发或是地毯上凶猛粗暴直接地进入，在房子的每一个角落里和他做爱。但今天没有。高文看上去似乎心事重重，他只是疲惫地笑了笑，抚摸了一下兰斯洛特的头发，就推开他，走到沙发上去坐下了。

“怎么啦？”兰斯洛特疑惑地问，他走到高文身边去，爬上宽大的沙发跪坐下来，从背后环抱住他，将下巴搁在高文肩头，睁大眼睛注视着金发魅魔俊美的侧脸。他漂亮得不应该有一点愁容，兰斯洛特想。

“这个周末，我想带你回家去看看。”

高文侧过头来，注视着兰斯洛特，缓慢地说。

“回家？”

兰斯洛特一时反应不过来，他自从记事时起就和高文一同居住在这座房子里面。“可这里，不就是……”

“是我出生的家庭。”高文说。兰斯洛特是被他捡回来的，但高文自己有一个大家庭。“就在肯特郡的乡下，我的母亲、舅舅，还有四个弟妹们，现在都还一起住在那里。”

“可我从来没听你说过！”兰斯洛特震惊地眨着眼，他在沙发上跪直身体，双手不安地交握在一起。“我们，我一直和你生活在一起，我从来不知道你还有一个大家庭，还有那么多家人！为什么突然……”

小吸血鬼的声音颤抖，甚至从那没有血色的肌肤上也能看出苍白和虚弱来。高文抓住了他冰冷的手指，“兰斯，你听我说完。”

在这个性解放的年代，魅魔虽然得以混迹于人类社会当中，如鱼得水，但他们的种族特性决定了他们的伦理观念必然与人类不同。魅魔是没有固定伴侣的，他们通常以血缘为纽带结成家庭群居，每个家庭成员独自外出猎食，或是猎艳，但他们并不会独占猎物。他们时常会将自己中意的食物和伴侣带回家中，并且非常乐意与家人分享他们。

而如果一只魅魔遇上了心仪的伴侣，决心要进入一夫一妻的婚姻生活的话——他们会主动将自己放逐出去，远离魅魔的家庭和族群，像是人类一样在神明面前发誓，一生只爱一个人。

“但我的家人们都是通情达理的绅士，这些年来虽然没有联系，但他们也一直关注着我们的生活，他们是绝不会伤害你的。而且，你毕竟也是一只吸血鬼，长到这么大，却从来没接触过黑夜下那个原本属于我们的世界……我觉得这样下去不行，也让他们帮忙联系了本地的吸血鬼社区，希望社区能够接纳你，教导你一些吸血鬼的基本生活常识……”

兰斯洛特的眼睛越睁越大，他听着高文语速急迫的解释，看着他不知为何越来越红的脸，终于，问出了那个至关重要的问题。

“高文，你是什么时候将自己从魅魔族群当中放逐出去的？”

高文的脸刷地一下红透了。“二十年前。”他扭过头去，难堪地回答道。

“那——那不就是你刚刚捡到我的时候吗？！从那时候开始，你就想着——你就已经觉得我是你心仪的伴侣了吗？！！”

兰斯洛特大叫起来，高文羞耻得面红耳赤，狼狈不堪地去捂他的嘴。“我那是为了保护你！”他也大叫起来。“那时候你还、你还那么小一只！还是个小蝙蝠！可你终有一天会长大！你让我要怎么想象你刚到青春期就被一群魅魔诱惑，还是我的亲人？想象你还是个孩子的时候就终日沉迷于和他们中间的一个或者是好几个亲吻、嬉戏、做爱的景象？！”

“可我现在已经长大了。”兰斯洛特认真地说，“高文，你现在可以想象我和别人在一起的景象了吗？”

“当然不行。”高文没好气地回答。

兰斯洛特盯着他，紫色眼睛闪闪发亮，就像他初次钻进高文被窝的那个夜晚一样。那时候是初冬，而现在已经快到夏天了。他像是野兽一样按在沙发上，四肢着地，严肃认真地向他迫近，因为知道了那个答案而显得兴奋异常。“那，高文，你是什么时候意识到问题的关键不在于我是个孩子，而在于你喜欢我，想要我成为你唯一的伴侣的呢？”

高文脸颊已经红到了脖子根，他反而镇定下来，抬起头仰望着兰斯洛特。“你想要我回答‘一直都是’吗？”

兰斯洛特开开心心地笑起来，捧起高文的脸来啃咬他的嘴唇。他生气的时候喜欢咬人，开心的时候也喜欢咬人。“你就是很会哄我呀，毫不在意地说出一些爆弹级的直球发言来，让人神魂颠倒又觉得特别不好意思，这不是你们魅魔的天赋吗？”

“希望你也能好好学习一下吸血鬼的天赋，不要成天只会咬人。”高文反过来将他压倒在沙发上，舌头伸进沾着血迹的齿间去吮吸亲吻，兰斯洛特温顺地抱住他的肩膀，很快就被魅魔亲得气喘吁吁，而高文还有余力一边亲嘴一边和他聊天。“想听真话吗？有一天我闲得无聊翻看古书，偶然在老旧的骑士小说里面看到这样一个故事，有一名骑士暗恋他骄傲勇敢又美丽的同僚，但对方却对他的恋情一无所知，在被问及这位同僚对他有多重要的时候，他回答道‘我愿意变成世界上最美丽的少女，如果这样就能为他所爱’。那时候我突然想到，如果不是已经发现了你喜欢我的话，我一定也是这样隐秘而深沉地爱着你的吧。”

“然后我就意识到了，你是爱着我的，而我也是爱着你的。”

这是哪里看来的古早土味情话啊？兰斯洛特不满地蹬他。明明是问你怎么爱上我的，为什么又要扯上是我先喜欢你的呢？但这微弱的反抗很快就消融在高文温暖热情的亲吻和让人头脑发热的直白情话当中，他的身体和头脑都像是已经被这令人畏惧的热度给驯顺和融化了，一点也挣扎不开。

高文是真的像他所说的那样爱他吗，还是能够比这付出更多呢？仅仅是离开家人，将自己从族群当中放逐出去吗？在他不知道的地方，高文又为他牺牲了多少呢？兰斯洛特模模糊糊地想着那些令人鼻子发酸的话题，不知为何，他总因为这些而感到畏惧，就像是前世留下的什么心理阴影一样。

但这些念头，很快也在宛如太阳般的金色照耀下，在高文结实的臂膀中消融了。他无法再去考虑任何事情，因为激情而奔流的汗水飞快地打湿了他的全身。他们第一次同衾的时候还是寒冷的冬夜，而现在已经是五月花朵盛开的温柔初夏了。

END.


End file.
